Sorry, Cousin Sirius
by lilyqueen777
Summary: OtoP spoilers Bellatrix thoughts after she killed somebody important. [One-Shot, with OtOP spoilers and a Bellatrix story!] Please rr! One of my favorite stories, so come check it out!
1. Bellatrix's POV

**_Sorry, Cousin Sirius_**

By lilyqueen777  
  
Author Note: This is all told by Bellatrix's point of view after killing Sirius in the OtoP. And also Sirius is a year older than Bellatrix. Short I know, but please r/r!  
  
I've killed him. I finally killed by traitorous cousin. But I'm sorry, Sirius, I broke a promise I made years ago, do you remember what it was.  
  
I was one of the second youngest people to be made as a death eater, after Severeus Snape. He got when he was in his fifth year, while I was in my fourth year. Right now I'm in my sixth year as a slytherin. I think you and Andromeda were the only people who cared about me, and didn't want me to be evil, however the darkness grew in me, and people like Lord Voldermort, interested me. You see I had all this hate, and I enjoy hurting people.  
  
When you wanted to talk to me, whom you did a lot, you saw my dark mark on my skin. I could have sworn that you were disappointed with me, and you didn't talk to me, and I felt terrible. You finally spoke to me, a week later, after seeing my dark mark.  
  
"So you are a death eater?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes, but I won't kill you, I just want power" I replied. I think I scared you.  
  
"Are you going to kill anyone in our family?" he asked.  
  
"No." I said very fast, without thinking. I remembered a promised you made to me earlier.  
  
"Have you killed anyone?" he asked, I am sure he wanted to hear whether the rumors of death eaters killing people before admitted into the group, and then be admitted.  
  
"Yes." I remembered now, it was a young puny little four year old, who happened to be a muggle, and he had to die. I swore I saw fear in your eyes, yet I didn't taunt you, I let that go, and then you left. We still talked later in the school year, but about schoolwork, nothing about family life, or my beliefs, or me being a death eater. That is when our relationship as friends and cousins grew apart. But that wasn't the worse. Two years later, when Andromeda and Ned, her muggle husband got killed by death eaters, you thought I did it. We had a fall out, and we went our separate ways, you fighting for the light, and I continued fighting for Lord Voldermort.  
  
But you never knew the truth. You thought I killed them, you really think I went low to do that? I didn't, I remember a small, puny death eater, killed them, and somehow I was their. I couldn't save them; all I did was kill the death eater who killed them. I decided to give you my niece, who likes calling herself Tonks. I was so mad at that death eater, and I was mad at you to think I killed them. I rescued their child and you think I killed. I never forgave you, and maybe that's why I killed you, I had so much angry at you, and usually I kill people to let go my frustration and anger.  
  
Sirius, I'm sorry to have killed you and broke the promise. I remember you saying that if either one of us die, that we'll watch over that person who is alive. I wonder, are you watching over me? I'm so confuse to what to do, maybe I should turn myself in. in the stars, I see you constellation up; I'm sure your watching over me as well as your godson. I could understand if he kills me. Sorry, cousin Sirius, I ask for your forgiveness. For a brief second, I see your constellation winking at me. So tonight, Padfoot roams again tonight, and once again I dream about my childhood past about all the good memories of us together, playing in the garden. I never had such good dreams like these, and maybe you did forgive me, and maybe you are watching over me.  
  
_The-End._  
  
Author Note: kinda hard to do Bellatrix, because I see her as an insane maniac, but I wonder whether she did have a good past with Sirius. So I just wrote this on a whim. This is one-shot, and I won't have another chapter up, also since I enjoyed writing this piece, I might write another story about Bellatrix. Now review! =)


	2. Disclaimer and Author Note

This is not a chapter but a Disclaimer and Author Note, besides it is still a one-shot story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, why else do you think I wrote this story....?  
  
Author Note: This is by far my favorite Harry Potter fanfiction story that I wrote! Sorry I forget to write the disclaimer! 00 oops! Here's thanks to all the readers who reviewed up to now:  
  
Rose: Thanks, I am glad you like how I portray Bellatrix, even though she really is a crazy lady who loves to kill! 00 yikes! Gotta watch out for her in the next book!  
  
Sirius Rocks: 00 oops...darn computer, thanks for the mistake! Everyone its Ted not Ned as Andromeda's husband! Thanks for your kind words though!  
  
Empress T'Pau: I'm sure she's bloodthirsty...but I love her here because she seems more human. Looking forwards to your fics! Thanks for reviewing =)  
  
Lioma - Formerly Darth Flirt: sorry about the editing part, I did edit though. I'm taking your comment very seriously. In case you notice, I do need a beta. All well. Thanks for your review, and I am glad you like it!  
  
Lily: Glad you like. =) oooh...don't worry about rose and hope, but I got your review for the other story! Thanks! =) (see your special two smiles!)  
  
Hope: Thanks for your review! =) (ps. Don't tell lily that you're the sixth reviewer 00 oh no! lol.) 


End file.
